


“超级”后遗症

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU, Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：新的超能力让克拉克变成了普通人，并且酒量奇差。喝醉的克拉克被布鲁斯送回家，他们又聊了一会并且点了快餐，克拉克发现自己喝可乐也会醉，不然怎么解释他正在和布鲁斯上床的事实？</p><p> </p><p>故事背景：灵感和情节都来源于超人主刊#40。当然了，在本文设定中克拉克和布鲁斯是一对，没有和他们的异性同事们暧昧不清。</p>
            </blockquote>





	“超级”后遗症

一口啤酒下肚，整个世界在他眼前旋转起来，所有的影像、声音和气味都被一种飘飘然的眩晕感取代。

巴里和其他人就坐在桌子的另一头，克拉克听不见他们在说什么，谈话声和笑声遥远得像从几个街区之外飘来，被风吹得粉碎。克拉克傻笑着，发出无意义的嗯哼声附和着他的战友们，沉重的身体歪斜，在他本人毫无自觉的情况下靠在了布鲁斯的肩膀上。

克拉克无法控制自己的身体，而他竟然觉得这感觉好极了。

旋转的酒杯，倒错的人像，忽明忽灭的灯光，病态的不真实影像在克拉克头脑里盘旋扭曲。他的意识渐渐模糊，像下潜到五千米深的海沟中，全身压力重重。

“克拉克，你还好吗？”

有人抬起他的头，克拉克撑开沉重的眼皮，试图看清对方。他头脑昏然，仿佛置身飓风之中，狂风大作把他撕扯得支离破碎。

直到布鲁斯浓密的黑色眉毛与蔚蓝眼睛出现在暴风眼的中心。

他不记得自己回答了什么。布鲁斯的手贴上他的额头，冰凉的皮肤带来的触感令克拉克情不自禁地战栗。然后布鲁斯似乎叹气了，拿出手帕给他擦脸，这时克拉克才发觉自己满身大汗。下一刻布鲁斯站起来，同时撑住克拉克失去支持不断下滑的身体。

“我送你回家，克拉克。”

布鲁斯宣告，比起提议更像是一个命令。对此，在场的其他正义联盟成员都毫无异义，从联盟建立起的第一天起，他们就发现这两位截然不同的超级英雄之间存在着某种微妙的气氛。甚至于水行侠还举杯致意，祝他们有个愉快的夜晚。

“嘿，等等……我们还没、还没吃晚饭……布鲁斯！你可真是个……天杀的……混蛋……”克拉克试图反抗，结果就是他眼睁睁地看着酒桌越来越远，他遗憾地看着没有喝完的半杯啤酒，嘟囔地问候身边的暴君。

 

 

把一个身高六尺三，两百多磅重，百般不合作的醉汉带回公寓可是件麻烦事，但没有什么能够难倒布鲁斯——他可是蝙蝠侠呢。

伴随着哼哼唧唧的抱怨声，克拉克摔进沙发里，像一头成年的海豹一样平摊着，整个人陷进了玛莎亲手缝制的麻布格子沙发垫里。没一会他就因为呼吸困难艰难地转身，把一个个抱枕压在身下。

“克拉克？你能听见我吗？你觉得怎么样，想喝水吗？”

布鲁斯半跪在他身边，忧虑地伸手抚摸克拉克的脸。每当布鲁斯冰凉的手指划过克拉克发烫的皮肤，他都会不由自主地颤抖着，渴望更多。

拉奥啊，他多么希望……多么希望……克拉克为此发出苦恼的呻吟，而布鲁斯显然将之误解为另一重含义，他站起来正要转身却被制止。

“别走，布鲁斯，拜托了……”克拉克抓住布鲁斯的手腕，请求轻易地从口中冒出，他从未有任何一刻比现在更像是个软弱无助的人类。

“别担心，克拉克，我只是去给你倒杯水过来。”

再一次，那个低沉悦耳的声音在他耳边轰鸣，酥麻的感觉搔刮他的大脑。克拉克松开手，羞耻心和理智缓慢攀升。

布鲁斯给他泡了杯茶，热水翻腾起柑橘的甜香，给克拉克浑沌的头脑带来一丝清风。胃里涌现的暖意让克拉克恢复了大半的理智，他沉默地把脸埋在茶杯之后，假装酡红的脸颊和发亮的耳朵都是热水的功劳。

“你清醒了。”布鲁斯说，他的语气确凿无疑。

可怕的洞察力。作为队友和搭档，克拉克没法阻止布鲁斯把他的侦探技巧用在自己身上。

令人尴尬的沉默之后，布鲁斯突然起身。少了身边的温暖身体，克拉克的心里就像沙发垫子一样突然变得空落落的。

“你饿了吗？叫些外卖怎么样，我请客。”而布鲁斯只是拿起客厅里的电话，从放电话的矮柜下抽出几张快餐店的外卖单。

“汉堡炸鸡薯条，还有超大杯可乐。”克拉克愣了半秒，布鲁斯的话就像打开了他体内的某种开关，肠胃里的空虚突如其来。克拉克不假思索地，赶在饥饿感将他撕碎之前说出了他的第一选择。

普通人在家里吃外卖的快餐时会做什么？

“我有全套的灰色幽灵，星际迷航，还有星球大战，我知道你一定都看过了，不介意和我一起再看一次？”他一定是酒力未消，才会如此鲁莽贸然地挽留布鲁斯在他家里看电影。

出人意料的是布鲁斯没有拒绝。于是几分钟后克拉克打开电视，抱着桶装的鸡块回到沙发上，两盒炸薯条已经见底。与此同时，布鲁斯手里的汉堡才吃掉了一半，他拿着汉堡细嚼慢咽的动作优雅得像在品尝法式大餐。

窄小的客厅没有其他更合适的座位，布鲁斯脱掉鞋子盘腿坐在沙发的另一侧，狭小的双人沙发使他们之间的距离只有一纸之隔。他靠得如此之近，即使没有超级嗅觉，克拉克也能闻到布鲁斯身上独特的古龙水味。近得克拉克简直要疑心布鲁斯是否能听到他加速的心跳声。

他心虚地用咳嗽掩饰自己的不安，在布鲁斯疑问的视线中，克拉克举起可乐，给了他一个大大的微笑：“布鲁斯，我很高兴你在我身边。”

布鲁斯点头，视线重新回到电视屏幕上。从克拉克的角度，可以看到散乱的黑发之下，布鲁斯微微发红的耳垂，他看得入迷，连电影开始了都没有察觉。

 

 

克拉克从不知道可乐也能让人喝醉，或者这种令人着迷的碳酸饮料对失去能力的氪星有什么副作用，又或者是他的超能力把他穿越到了某个平行世界。

要不然怎么解释他正和布鲁斯衣衫不整地滚在床上，饥渴地亲吻彼此的嘴唇？

他搜肠刮肚寻找之前的记忆，他记得自己吃光了几乎五人份的快餐，可乐喝个没玩，早已超过了普通人类的极限，以至于布鲁斯关掉影碟机勒令他上床休息。

啊，对，上床。

他们上床了。

克拉克没法再分心了，布鲁斯的舌头伸进他嘴里，灵活得像伊甸园的毒蛇，诱惑克拉克与之交缠嬉戏，把他拉进无尽的欲望之中。为此克拉克发出更加沉重的喘息，他用力压住布鲁斯，双手掐住他健壮有力的腰部，撕开衬衣来回摸索。

他现在是个普通人，不用再小心翼翼，担心自己的一举一动会在床笫间伤害到他的爱人。

一连串的氪星语随着克拉克探究的亲吻，沿着布鲁斯的嘴唇和下巴蜿蜒而下，热情洋溢地诉说这位黑暗骑士的美丽与强大，诉说他是如何的迷恋着他，从第一次见面时就诞生的爱意。

布鲁斯扯住克拉克的头发把他拉开。克拉克不再坚不可摧了，在发根与头皮分离之前，他不得不顺着布鲁斯的动作抬起头，用疑问的眼神望向对方。与这新奇的经历相比，头皮上的刺痛反而让他更加性奋。布鲁斯就像某种魔咒，引诱人沉迷沦陷，和在他一起的每一分每一秒都让人无法自拔。

“你的坏习惯可真烦人，”布鲁斯抱怨着拉扯克拉克的腰带，热烈的呼吸拂过克拉克的嘴唇，“看来我得尽快学会氪星语，你要教我吗，克拉克？”

“你会是个好学生的，我保证。”克拉克微笑，他抱住布鲁斯，在他的耳边轻笑，感受对方因为自己的呼吸而起的反应，“我将会教给你一切，一点一滴，毫无保留。”

他们大笑起来，滚作一团，用牙齿和嘴唇厮磨着，感受彼此的气味和温度。他们用这段时间脱光了全身的衣服，赤裸的皮肤终于紧贴在一起，汗水交融，欲望随之升温。

克拉克再度呻吟，挺身在布鲁斯的大腿上摩擦自己的勃起：“拜托了，求你，布鲁斯，上我。”

他的要求就和他的欲望一样直白。

布鲁斯翻身，手臂撑在克拉克的身体两侧，他蓝色的眼睛闪动着克拉克再熟悉不过的光芒。布鲁斯伸手抚摸克拉克的脸颊，修长的手指穿过汗湿的黑发，低头再一次吻上克拉克的嘴唇。

“如你所愿。”

他们在床头柜里找到润滑剂，还有保险套。布鲁斯用嘴咬开锡箔包装的表情无比狂野，克拉克虚弱地低吼，他能为此就这么射出来。布鲁斯把大量的润滑剂涂抹在他的手指和克拉克的股缝间，冰感啫喱正如其名，冰凉的黏液让克拉克战栗起来，细小的鸡皮疙瘩爬满皮肤。

克拉克转身把脸埋在枕头里，忐忑地期待地等待布鲁斯进入他的身体。用凡人之躯和布鲁斯做爱可是个新鲜花样，克拉克说不清现在快要逼疯他的快感是来源于布鲁斯漫长的前戏，还是独特体验来带的心理作用。

布鲁斯粘滑湿冷的手指伸进来的时候，克拉克不由自主地绷紧了身体，钝痛顺着尾椎冲向他的大脑，酸痛的肌肉紧随其后向他发出抗议。布鲁斯没有因此退却，他的手指谨慎地挪动，在润滑剂的帮助下缓缓滑入，直到碰上某处，使克拉克发出短促的尖叫。

“感觉如何？”

“很痛……但是超级爽……”克拉克抽着冷气，咬牙回答，事实上他的阴茎同样硬得发痛，前液源源不断地流出，床单湿乎乎地贴在股间。

另外两根手指的进入变得顺利了许多，直到布鲁斯尝试将第四根手指加入克拉克的后穴，那熟悉的不适感又在克拉克习惯了疼痛麻木的身体里敲响警钟。

他就像紧绷的弦，在布鲁斯的手中颤动发声，每一个动作都让他无法自拔，随时都会被高潮的快感击溃。

几乎是换新雀跃的，克拉克打开腿接纳布鲁斯的进入，他迫不及待地抬起身体迎向布鲁斯的抽插，让他的性器更加深入地埋进自己的身体。然而被强行打开的痛苦让他眼前模糊，呼吸困难，克拉克抓紧身下的枕头，呜咽着摆动身体逃避疼痛却又追寻快感。

布鲁斯安抚地亲吻克拉克紧缩的眉头，“下一次我真该把你捆起来，好好地调教你什么是乖乖听话。”

“你最好别，”克拉克调整姿势努力放松身体，“我是超人，会报复回来的，我发誓。”

他们的挑衅和挑逗都到此结束，布鲁斯加快了动作，坚硬的性器在每一次的抽插中擦过克拉克的前列腺，他的身体强而有力地撞向克拉克，除了紊乱的粗重呼吸低喘他们都无暇发出其他的声音。布鲁斯粘滑的手握住克拉克的阴茎快速撸动，前后夹击的快感让克拉克没有坚持多久就缴械投降。

临近高潮时克拉克失控地尖叫，呻吟，哀求喘息抽泣，从未有过的放纵让他经历了一次绝无仅有的高潮。就像一个小行星在他脑中爆炸，所有的色彩在他眼前绽放，他无法思考只有接受布鲁斯给予他的一切。

紧接着布鲁斯也到越过了他的极限。射精时他咬住克拉克的肩膀，留下一个深得近乎流血的印记。

直到高潮的余韵散去他们俩还是谁都不想动，拥抱着躺在一起，双腿交缠，手臂搂住对方，汗流浃背，心满意足。抚摸着布鲁斯留给他的伤痕，克拉克快活地笑起来，“这下好啦，我们总算有了一个不用氪石就能让你在我身上留吻痕了的方法了，不是吗？”

布鲁斯靠过来，用他的方式让克拉克住嘴。

床上乱糟糟的，汗水和精液的味道到处都是，客厅里的一团糟也等着有人去收拾。但这都不影响一对情人相拥而眠，享受独属于他们的祥和夜晚。

 

——END——


End file.
